Flores e Fumaça
by B. Lilac
Summary: Pretextos multicoloridos e significados efêmeros. Resposta ao Desafio GaaHina, da fofíssima FranHyuuga. 3o. lugar partilhando com "Enchanted" de Anaile-chan.


_Naruto_ não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

Resposta ao Desafio GaaHina, proposto pela FranHyuuga.

_**~Flores e Fumaça**_

Gaara morava naquela cidade infame desde que se lembrava. Era um lugar feio e abandonado à própria sorte, onde o mato crescia livremente ao redor das casas simplórias e as senhoras de idade amontoavam-se nas praças para comentar as últimas. Era um lugar onde todos se conheciam, todos sabiam cada detalhe do dia de todos.

Gaara odiava aquele lugar. Não havia nada ali que combinasse com ele. Passava horas, madrugada adentro, deitado sobre o gramado nos limites da cidade, olhando para as estrelas. Enquanto fumava cigarros fortes demais, pensava maneiras de se libertar dali. Ficaria louco se tivesse de viver o resto de sua vida naquele lugar, onde as pessoas o olhavam atravessado por seu jeito frio de ser. Como ele odiava aquelas pessoas. Ele odiava cada pedra, cada poste, cada praça que compunham aquela cidade. Certo dia, não se lembrava exatamente quando, parou de odiar uma lojinha abandonada.

Estava voltando de mias uma noite, deitado sobre o gramado, e passou em frente àquela lojinha. Estava diferente, desta vez. As portas de vidro estavam livres das pichações e, em seu interior, havia mais do que poeira e folhas velhas de jornal. Tudo estava tão limpo.

Gaara parou em frente à vitrine, ele até podia ver seu reflexo acendendo mais um cigarro. Reparou as estranhas prateleiras de madeira, o balcão de vidro e o letreiro encostado num canto. Não descobriu o que estava escrito, e foi embora.

Mais tarde, ao pôr-do-sol, lá estava Gaara novamente. Não admitiria, mas ficara curioso, era difícil ter algo de novo naquela cidade tediosa. Através da vitrine, viu uma garota dispondo vasos de plantas nas prateleiras de madeira. Estava com um vaso de orquídea e um bonsai nos braços quando percebeu estar sendo observada. Sorriu para Gaara e ajeitou as plantas. Para sua surpresa, um rapaz loiro surgiu de trás de uma prateleira, arrastando um bonito vaso esculpido. Naruto.

- Onde eu ponho isso?

A garota apontou para um canto, próximo à vitrine. Naruto arrastou o vaso e percebeu Gaara olhando-o. Acenou e correu para a porta.

- Hei, Gaara. Vem ajudar a Hinata, também!

Olhou mais uma vez para dentro da loja. A garota subia agora numa escada para pendurar uma vistosa samambaia-chorona.

- Não, obrigado.

E foi embora, deixando para trás um Naruto contrariado.

Voltaria muitas vezes, ainda, para ficar olhando através daquela vitrine. Todas as vezes, Hinata o pegaria no flagra e acenaria com educação. Todas as vezes, ele simplesmente acenderia mais um cigarro e iria embora. Mas não tardaria a entrar. Afinal, nunca havia entrado numa floricultura. Porque, até então, odiava flores.

Foi numa segunda-feira à tarde. Olhou pela vitrine, o movimento estava fraco. Hinata trabalhava num complicado laço de fita cor-de-rosa e o colocava ao redor de um vaso de sorridentes margaridas. Entregou à mulher que esperava, pacientemente. Sorriu e disse:

- Tenha uma boa tarde.

A mulher saiu pela porta e lançou um olhar estranho a Gaara. Ele sorriu. Era apenas mais uma que sentia medo dele. Entrou e Fo subitamente assaltado pelo cheiro de flores. Não entendia qual era a graça que as pessoas sentiam naquele cheiro. Não era bom, era apenas diferente. Passou ao lado de algumas bromélias e encontrou Hinata. Estava de costas, ajeitando os fertilizantes de uma prateleira. Virou e assustou-se com Gaara.

- Ah, me desculpe. Eu posso ajudar?

Gaara nada disse. Correu os olhos pelas flores.

- Porque veio para essa cidade?

Hinata sentiu-se intimidadapela pergunta. Deu alguns passos para trás.

- Eu não entendi.

- Porque essa cidade?

- Eu... Eu gosto de cidades assim – ela disse. – E achei que seria bom, hã, ter algumas flores alegrando a vida das pessoas daqui.

Gaara olhou-a alguns instantes.

- O que você nessas flores?

Hinata sorriu e acariciou as pétalas de uma violeta. Pegou um regador que estava sobre o balcão e pôs-se a regar as plantas.

- Há um pouco de vida em cada uma delas. Não é pelo perfume, ou pelas cores. E sim pelo significado que cada uma dessas criaturinhas efêmeras carrega.

Gaara observava as gotas preguiçosas que caíam sobre as pétalas multicoloridas.

- Que tipo de significado?

- Carinho, cuidado, proteção...

Hinata parou para sentir o perfume de um miosótis.

- O que essa daí quer dizer?

Hinata olhou para ele e sorriu.

- "Não me esqueças."

Voltou a regar suas plantas. Gaara tirou um copo-de-leite de um buquê e ficou observando-o.

- Não é impressionante que você possa passar o que está em seu coração através delas? – Nenhum som ou resposta. – Não acha?

Virou-se e a loja estava vazia. No chão, o copo-de-leite estava caído. Hinata apanhou-o. "Indiferença."

Nos dias que se seguiram àquela segunda-feira, Gaara não entrou mais na floricultura, tampouco parou para olhar através da vitrine. Aquela loja multicolorida e de muitos perfumes não deveria se transformar num pretexto para ficar naquela cidade que tanto odiava. Então, fechou-se à fumaça de seus cigarros. Tentou nublar sua visão, para que não precisasse olhar ou lembrar-se da ex-lojinha abandonada.

Não pôde fazê-lo por muito tempo. Um corpo pesado, trombando ao seu, um dia o fez despertar. Justamente em frente àquele lugar que tentava ignorar. Fora um rapaz que trombara nele, um que Gaara sempre via drogando-se nas praças. Odiava aquele tipo.

Instintivamente, seus olhos foram à floricultura. As luzes estavam apagadas e ainda era muito cedo para que o sol iluminasse tudo. Entrou. Aquela visão era caótica. A enorme prateleira, ao qual ficavam dispostas as plantas, estava tombada no chão. Folhas e flores misturavam-se a terra e água, numa desarmonia que teria comovido qualquer um. Gaara, é claro, era exceção. Procurou por Hinata.

Encontrou-a fungando num canto, catando pedaços do que foi um vaso de barro cozido.

- Hinata – chamou-a, apaticamente.

Hinata limpou os olhos, mas não se levantou.

- O que houve aqui?

- Eu... Eu estava abrindo a floricultura, quando aquele rapaz me surpreendeu.

Levantou-se, a cabeça abaixada. Foi até as plantas.

- Ele queria dinheiro, mas eu não tinha nada no caixa. Então... ele ficou nervoso. – Sua voz quebrou-se no meio da frase.

- Ele te machucou?

Ela balançou, negativamente, a cabeça. Tentava, agora, levantar a prateleira. Gaara a ajudou.

- Esta cidade não é boa para aqueles que pensam diferente.

E foi embora, deixando-a em meio às suas plantas. Ali, cercada de significados efêmeros, Hinata sentiu-se só. Ela nunca saberia mas, naquela noite, Gaara cruzaria o caminho daquele que lhe fez tão mal e, com sangue nos olhos, ensinaria a este uma lição que o deixaria com os punhos machucados e doloridos por muitos dias.

Dias depois, Gaara encontrou Naruto. Este encarava, com olhos caídos, as correntes que encerravam as portas da loja.

- Ela desistiu.

E o lugar vazio de via confirmava. Gaara ficou decepcionado. A dona de seu pretexto multicolorido era tão fraca. Pretexto multicolorido? Sorriu por dentro. Quanta babaquice.

Pelo mês que se seguiu, as correntes brilhantes daquelas portas recém-vandalizadas passaram a ser, para ele, uma espécie de porto seguro. Olhar para elas davam a Gaara o motivo para guardar dinheiro. Havia decidido mudar-se para Tókio. A capital lhe ofereceria tudo o que precisava para se sentir em casa, achava.

Finalmente deixaria aquela cidade enfadonha, levando apenas algumas roupas e todo o cigarro que coube no bolso de sua jaqueta. E pout-pourri de flores. Mas que droga, flores não!

Mas elas haviam invadido seu pensamento. Reacostumado ao cheiro de sótão que aquela cidade possuía, não percebeu quando o cheiro de flores impregnou suas narinas e infectou seus pulmões cheios de fumaça. Mas ele foi guiado por aquele cheiro através das ruas, até a floricultura.

Estava aberta novamente, tão multicolorida quanto se lembrava. Hinata sorria atrás do balcão. Que diabos? Entrou e recebeu um saudoso aceno de mão.

- Pensei que tivesse desistido.

- Eu realmente havia pensado nisso. Fiquei alguns dias trancada em casa, até que um amigo resolveu me levar para Saitama.

- O que tem de especial por lá?

- Os jardins – ela disse, sonhadoramente. – Não há nada mais lindo, nesse mundo. Aquela explosão de cores me abriu os olhos. Deveria ir lá, um dia. – Notou sua mochila. – Vai viajar?

Gaara segurou a alça.

- Não. Eu estou voltando para casa, depois de um longo tempo.

E pensou em convidá-la para tomar um café.

É isso aí. É a coisa mais fofa que consegui escrever com Gaara e Hinata, sem ficar fora de caráter. Eu ia escrever um dramalhão, mas me lembrei que já faço isso em Acônito. Mas, se não fosse por isso, Gaara seria viciado em heroína e teria matado o rapaz que tenta assaltar a floricultura – antes, teria desfigurado seu rosto com espinhos de um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Quem sabe, depois eu não faça isso? – sorrisinhos. Ah, Saitama Garden, lugar lindo esse. Todos os significados de flores são verdadeiros, e um outro nome para o miosótis é não-me-esqueças, mesmo. Fico consternada em saber que o significado de copos-de-leite é "indiferença". É uma flor tão meiga. Enfim. Acho que é só. Espero que tenha apreciado, principalmente você, Fran. Espero por muitas one-shots ótimas do shipper. Até.


End file.
